Jake-Marley Relationship
The Jake-Marley Relationship is the romantic relationship between Jake Puckerman and Marley Rose, two of the newest members of New Directions. It is commonly known as Jarley or to some other fans as Puckerose. They had their first date in Britney 2.0, however soon after, Jake started dating Kitty, thus causing some initial friction between the two. Later on, the two manage to still be friends. Soon after Jake and Kitty's break up, Ryder gets cast as the lead of the school musical with Marley, which allows them to get closer, culminating in a kiss, leading to Jake becoming jealous. When Ryder cancelled his date with Marley, she goes and asks out Jake instead. It was implied that Jake and Marley were dating from'' Dynamic Duets,'' until Marley revealed in Sadie Hawkins that he stopped calling her after she fainted at sectionals. She then asks Jake to the Sadie Hawkins dance, which he accepts. There, they establish their relationship. In Naked they both confess their love for each other. In Girls (and Boys) on Film, Marley confesses to Jake that Ryder kissed her, thus leaving him hurt and distraught. They do not speak for the rest of the episode. However, in Feud Jake and Marley both move past the kissing incident, with Jake forgiving both Ryder and Marley. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel They share a look when Mr. Schuester posts the glee club sheet for accepted members and during Chasing Pavements. The two do not interact for the rest of the episode. Britney 2.0 While Marley is walking down the school hallway, she exchanges eye contact with Jake, who is talking to Tina at the same time. Unique asks Marley who she has her eye on and Marley admits her attraction to Jake. Unique tells Marley not to start anything with Jake, because in the two weeks he has been there, he had been breaking girls' hearts and trolling the girls' gym class. Unique states he has a reputation of being a womanizer (she even sings Womanizer to make her point clear), although it is to no avail, since Marley impulsively accepts Jake's invitation to meet. When Tina and Unique see this, they shake their heads in derision. When Marley and Jake meet outdoors, Marley tells him that she almost hadn't come and her friends thought she was crazy for even bothering. She says that she thinks that Jake is someone who got hurt and the hair, jacket and guitar are all walls for that. Jake defends himself, saying that she thinks too much. Marley talks about when she was at her old school she tried so hard for what they wanted her to be, but it just made it worse. Now here, she feels that she doesn't have to try. Jake then mocks the glee club, asking what they were doing. Marley tells him about Britney Spears week. Jake scoffs, saying that he preferred music with actual instruments. Marley says that he hadn't heard her version, and they sing Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy as a duet. After the duet they almost kiss, but Marley backs out by telling him she is cold. Jake then lends her his jacket, and she is obviously smitten. Later on, in the cafeteria, Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette bully Marley and Mrs. Rose. Jake steps in and tries to make them apologize, but when they say nothing, Jake gets into a fight with them, leading Mr. Schuester to break them apart. Afterwards, Jake joins the glee club and asks Marley if he can sit next to her. Marley is surprised that she had that powerful affect on him. Jake says that it wasn't her, but it did help. Jake tells her about the feelings he sometimes had to punch someone or steal a cop car or kiss someone, and he is hoping that the glee club may help them go away even though it sucks balls. Marley says it was not that bad and that he can stick by her and she would help him get through it. Jake is thankful that he's got a friend to look out for him. She replies that it was for him sticking up for her mum. Just in that second, however, Kitty steps up and rubs the fact that she and Jake are now dating in Marley's face. Marley is obviously surprised and hurt by this and tries to hide the fact she has feelings for him by telling them they made a great couple. At glee club, Jake sees Marley, but she turns away when she sees him. Marley then sings Everytime to the glee club. During the performance of Everytime, Marley watches from the bleachers, upset, as Jake serenades Kitty with song. The Break-Up At the beginning of the episode, Marley is trying to hide her free lunch tickets. Jake comes and sits with her table and says "too late, I saw that" and later reveals that he has lunch tickets as well. He says it sucks being poor and that he and his mom used to be solid middle class before the recession. Since then she was now the only black waitress working at the Lima country club. He confesses that he feels bad she has to work double in order to pay for Jake's dance classes. Marley is surprised that Jake dances, but he insists to keep it between them. They are then seen flirting from the next table by Blaine and Brittany, who comments on their "young love." Later, Kitty invites Marley and the other glee club members to attend her Left Behind Club meeting. Jake states that Kitty believed the end of time was near. At the meeting, Jake, realizing the ridiculousness of Kitty's claims, apologizes to Marley for making her come to the meeting. Marley tells him it was okay before joking with him and saying: "You're half Jewish right? Does that mean you'll float up to heaven at half speed?" After Kitty traumatizes Dottie by staging a fake rapture to make her point, Marley says she couldn't take being around Kitty and she was leaving, but Jake tries to stop her. Marley confesses that she doesn't like Kitty and couldn't believe Jake did. When Finn returns back to McKinley, Jake and Marley are the only two students who seem confused, as they are the only two who don't know Finn. Later, Jake comes up to Marley's locker and apologizes to her about the rapture, and Marley says that she couldn't see why someone like him was with someone like Kitty. She sees that Jake acts like he didn't care what anyone thought, but is just as desperate to fit in like everyone else, and that's why he was dating Kitty. Jake tells her that she didn't know what it was like being on the outside since the black kids think he is "too white" and the white kids think he is "too black" and that Kitty is hot, funny, and can be crazy, but she liked him, and when he stood next to her, no one made fun of him. Kitty, overhearing the conversation, comes up and begins insulting Marley. Jake tells her to ease up, but Kitty says something about Marley's mom and Jake tells her to stop. Jake threatens to break up with her and Kitty claims that he did not want to do that and Jake says he would take his chances and calls off their relationship. Kitty, angry, gives back Jake's jacket and says that it is Marley who "did this" and is seen pushing a student and screaming down another hallway. Marley, shocked, says that Jake didn't have to do that, but Jake says he thinks he did. Marley invites Jake to go find sheet music for Grease since she was interested in auditioning for Sandy. Jake politely declines, but says he would see her in glee club. The Role You Were Born to Play Jake is first seen watching jealously as Ryder talks to Marley about Grease at their lockers. Kitty, seeing Jake's jealousy, rubs in Ryder's attractive qualities, and ends up getting Jake to sign up to audition with her for the musical, which he previously had no interest in. Jake says he signed up to make sure Kitty didn't kill Marley, but Kitty sees that he only signed up so that Marley didn't "fornicate" with Ryder. While he sings Everybody Talks with Kitty at their audition, Marley watches jealously. During their callbacks they perform Born to Hand Jive, where Jake fights with Ryder to dance with Marley and keeps Kitty from attacking her. Later on Marley lands the lead role of Sandy, whilst Jake loses out the role of Danny to Ryder and receives the role of Putzie. Glease Jake sees Ryder kiss Marley and walks away, visibly distraught. Dynamic Duets Jake comes by Marley's locker, talking about dressing up like a superhero as the other members of New Directions had, but when she says she did not want to, he asks her out on a date. Before Marley can answer, Ryder appears, telling Jake Marley already has plans with him, cheering him on at the football game. Ryder also points out to Jake that girls didn't like it when you seem like you're into them, but totally blow them off. This eventually leads to Ryder and Jake getting into an argument and fist fight before being broken up by Finn, Tina and Becky. As part of Finn's Dynamic Duets assignment, Ryder and Jake are paired together and sing Superman. During the duet, both Jake and Ryder are both constantly fighting for Marley's attention and then end up in another fist fight. Finn takes them both aside, where Ryder states that Jake didn't deserve Marley, but Jake's rebuttal is Ryder had no idea what Marley wanted or deserved. To try to resolve the problem, Finn asks them to reveal to each other their weaknesses to understand each other. Later on in the cafeteria, Mrs. Rose tells Jake that Marley talked about him all the time. He admits he blew his chance, but Ms. Rose assures him that it wasn't too late to change. After establishing a new friendship with Ryder, Jake calls up Puck for some brotherly advice. Jake explains his dilemma of having strong feelings for Marley, but not wanting to hurt Ryder, who also had feelings for her. Puck tells him to play it cool, sit back, relax, and not be a be a dick, but not to give up. After the conversation, Jake smiles at Marley when she walks to class. In Heroes, Marley flicks paint on to Jake's t-shirt and he smiles back. Later, Ryder cancels his date with Marley because of having to go to a dyslexia specialist, leaving Marley slightly upset. Kitty tries to get Marley to doubt her body weight again, by saying that is actually why Ryder cancelled their date. Instead, Marley says the old her used to sit at home on Friday nights, but she was not going to wait around anymore. She then goes up to Jake, asking what he has planned on Friday night and he replies that he is going on a date with her. Elated, she walks off with a smile on her face. Thanksgiving At Ryder's locker, Jake tells Ryder that the Friday before, he went out with Marley, where they hung out playing SongPop and Bad Piggies all night. Ryder then asks if Marley and Jake were a thing and Jake replies that if it would make them mad at each other again, they weren't. He also tells him that Marley is different and special and that he was not going to hump her and dump her. Ryder, realizing that Jake has feelings for her, says that he didn't want Jake to end it with Marley just because of him, but tells Jake that he better not steal the dance lead for sectionals, which Jake assures is all his. Later on, when competing for the dance lead, Jake purposely messes up so Ryder can get the lead. Later on, Marley tells Jake that she couldn't believe that he was not dancing with Brittany, because she's seen that he is an incredible dancer. Jake confesses to Marley that Ryder has been cool with them dating, so he gave the lead to him. He assures her that Ryder was going to be great. Jake then begs her to come with him to lunch, as she hasn't had lunch all week (because of her bulimia), but she declines, saying she was going to practice for sectionals. After Kitty lies to Quinn about Jake pressuring Marley to have sex, Quinn tells Jake to back off Marley. Jake says he would never do that to Marley, but Quinn does not believe it. She says that the only way New Directions were going to win sectionals was if Marley was at her best, and if Jake kept distracting her, she wouldn't be. After the Warblers perform at Sectionals, Marley appears nervous, and Jake holds her hand to comfort her. Before New Directions perform, Jake asks if Marley was okay. Marley says she was not okay, that she hadn't slept in days, she was sweating when it was not hot and she felt as if they didn't win, it would be all her fault. Ryder overhears and gives Jake the dance lead, as he knows that Jake is a better dancer than he is and he didn't want the team to suffer because of it. At the end of performing Gangnam Style, Marley faints, and both Jake and Ryder rush to her side. Jake checks her pulse. Swan Song After the Gangnam Style performance, Jake and Ryder help Marley to the choir room. Later, in the auditorium, Finn tells them how disappointed he is about them moving on to different clubs so fast. Everyone begins to leave for their new clubs, including Jake, who whispers something to Marley. She begs him not to go, but he does. Jake appears while the New Directions perform Don't Dream It's Over, and he and Marley cuddle in the falling snow. Glee, Actually Brittany and Sam organize a Mayan Apocalypse club with members of New Directions so they could tell them how they really felt before the end of the world. Marley is opposed to the two insulting and gets up to leave, Jake and the others following her. Sadie Hawkins When Finn announces that the week's assignment was ladies choice, inspired by the Sadie Hawkins Dance, he says that every girl will sing to whoever they wanted to take to the dance. When this is announced, Marley eyes on Jake. Later, when Brittany has a conversation with Marley, she says that she notices when Marley looks at Jake she has a sad look on her face, coming to the conclusion that Marley wants to ask Jake to the dance, but is afraid to. Marley tells Brittany that after Marley collapsed at Sectionals, resulting in New Direction's loss, Jake has been acting really strange, by not calling her and acting all mysterious. To gain Marley's confidence, Brittany and Marley perform Tell Him. After the performance she gets on her knees and asks Jake to the dance and he accepts. After the performance, a jealous Kitty asks Jake to dump Marley and mocks their sweet but boring relationship. Kitty says that she is willing to offer him sex whereas he would be lucky to get past first base with Marley. Jake is tempted and thus asks for Puck's advice. Jake says that he thinks Marley is really great and that he wants to be a good guy, but was tempted by Kitty's proposition. He reveals that he and Marley haven't even kissed and what Kitty had offered was a "done deal." Puck says Jake accepting the proposition would ruin him and that he has to resist Kitty, saying that he would make her go away. At the Sadie Hawkins dance, while they're dancing, Marley confesses that she really likes Jake, but she always assumes the best in people. Because of this she misses signs like when someone is about to hurt her. Marley says, in order to convince her that he won't hurt her, he has to be with only her and they have to take things slow. If he can, then they could have the best time, but if he can't, Marley can't be with him. When Marley sings Locked Out of Heaven with the girls, Jake is excitedly dancing in the front of the audience and they share eye contact. At the end of the performance, Jake jumps up to tell the audience to applaud louder, taking Marley by surprise. When Ryder sings I Only Have Eyes For You, Jake comments that he realized how awesome he is by convincing Marley to be into him. He says he is done looking and that he doesn't want to be with anyone else but than her. They slow dance and Marley kisses him on the cheek. Naked When, Finn announces that they're going to Regionals it shows that Jake and Marley are sitting together back in the choir room with Jake's arm around Marley. After school Brittany interviews Marley on Fondue for Two. Brittany starts asking very intrusive personal questions, one of them concerning Jake, and then pressures her to admit that she is in love with him. Brittany advises her that she should be honest and vulnerable with Jake by telling him her true feelings. Later, while Jake and the rest of the New Direction boys (apart from Artie) are performing Centerfold/Hot In Herre, Marley cheers with the rest of the girls with enthusiasm. Later Marley texts Jake to meet her urgently in the auditorium, mainly to confess her feelings towards him. When he arrives she says that she has some song ideas for Regionals. She says that she has to redeem herself as she thinks everyone is still angry with her after she fainted at sectionals. Jake tells her not to put too much pressure on herself as it got the best of her last time. She then asks him to try out a song, which happens to be A Thousand Years, which Jake notes is very romantic. After performing, they both share a kiss. Soon after, Jake notices that Marley wants to tell him something. She almost says "I love you" but she chokes and says that she 'loves the song, but it's not right for regionals.' She returns back to the piano, leaving Jake perplexed of the situation. When Jake and Ryder work out in the gym and try to see who has better muscles, Kitty and Tina walk in to tell them about their months they are doing for the calendar. When they leave, Ryder tells Jake that he notices that Kitty is hitting on him. Jake replies that he can feel if a girl is into him from the next room, but since he's been seeing Marley there's no other girl on the planet. Realizing that Ryder still has feelings for Marley, Jake apologies for mentioning her with him. Even because of this, Ryder supports his relationship with her. Jake then reveals to him what happened in the auditorium and how Marley was going to say she loved him. When asked what he would have done, Jake says that he would have said it back. Ryder edges him to go and say it first, but Jake says it would be terrifying. Ryder tells that even though, girls would dig guys who would get naked for a calendar, they're looking for a guy who would get naked 'emotionally'. Later, Jake confesses that he loves Marley while performing Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) in which she cries throughout the performance. After, Ryder asks is there anything else he wanted to say to Marley and Jake replies that the song pretty much said it. When the New Directions boys are signing The Men of McKinley calendars, Jake notices Marley waiting in line. He says that he's already made a calendar for her and that it says 'I love you' on the October page. When Marley sees this she says that she loves him back and then kisses him. Later when they perform This is the New Year they are seen to be singing, dancing and caressing with each other. Diva They're seen sitting together when Finn announces 'Diva Week' and when Santana performs Nutbush City Limits. I Do In the hallway, Marley tells Jake that she wants to give him his Valentine Day's gift even though it's not Valentine's Day yet. It is revealed to be a pair of cufflinks that Marley made herself with Jake's initials on them. She says that she wanted to give them to him early so he can wear it to Mr. Schuester's wedding. Jake states that he thinks that they're cool and that he can't wait to give her his gift. Ryder, overhearing this, asks Jake if he actually got her present yet, to which Jake reveals that he hasn't. Jake says he has been brainstorming with his brother (who's advises him to buy her lingerie), but Ryder says that he won't let Jake follow his advice. Jake says that he doesn't know anything about this stuff and asks Ryder if he has any ideas. Ryder suggests that instead of giving her a Valentine's Day, he give her a Valentine's Week. During Marley's history class, Jake comes in dressed in a red suit, and along with Ryder, Artie and Sam, starts singing one of Marley's favorite songs, You’re All I Need To Get By. Marley joins in and the two duet. At the end, the two share a kiss. Later at Mr Schuester's wedding, Marley sees a bouquet of her favorite flowers laying on the seats, which Ryder states were left by Jake. They sit together for the duration of the ceremony. At the reception, Jake thanks Ryder for his help, revealing Jake's romantic gestures were actually Ryder's ideas, mainly because Jake's felt all of his ideas were subpar. Jake says that he needs one more romantic gesture. Ryder, reluctant at first, gives Jake a heart pendant that he bought at the mall. Jake believes that with all the romance in the air, he is certain that he is going to get laid, revealing that he got a room just in case it happens. Ryder, shocked by Jake's revelations, says that she's not ready, stating that she is a sophomore and is just getting over her eating disorder. Jake confesses that Marley is not like other girls; he thinks he is in love with her and thinks that she is letting her guard down to love him back. He lets Ryder know he has no intentions of hurting her, especially since Ryder has put his feelings aside to help make something special happen for him. Jake then walks to the dance floor and gives Marley the necklace and they dance together while Kurt and Blaine perform Just Can't Get Enough. They then slow dance while Rachel and Finn perform, later singing together in'' We've Got Tonite'' as the two walk to their hotel room amongst the other couples. Later, it is revealed that Jake and Marley don't have sex. Marley apologizes for not being ready to which Jake earnestly tells her not worry about it. She is still distrought over the fact that he must have spent a lot of money on the room, to which Jake responds that he stole their hotel room key card from a maid's cart and tried all the door until he found one that opened. Quickly revealing to the stunned Marley that he was only joking and receiving a playful punch to the arm, he suggests that they leave the room to go downstairs to have another dance. Back at school, Marley sees Ryder and gives him a Valentine's Day card, thanking him for helping Jake with Valentine's Week as she knows Jake isn't capable of doing those things. Ryder kisses her, shocking Marley, who quickly leaves. As they perform Anything Could Happen, tension arises between Ryder and a confused Jake. Girls (and Boys) on Film When Mr Schuester announces that the Glee Club's assignment is a mash up competition of songs from iconic films, Jake and Marley are seen sitting and acting silly together, where it is implied that Jake still has no idea what happened between Marley and Ryder on Valentine's Day. Before Shout, Jake and Marley are seen together in the hallway and are dancing together when the performance takes place. Later on, when the boys perform Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, Marley watches with amusement along with the other girls. When in preparation for the Girls number, Kitty walks up to Marley, apologizing of all the things she has done to her. Kitty seeing how uncomfortable Marley is, asks her what is going on. Marley begs her to keep it a secret, before confessing that Ryder kissed her. She says that even though Ryder is a good kisser, she still likes Jake. Kitty initially shocked, advises her to play both sides, collecting as many 'diamonds' as she can. During the performance of Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl, both Ryder and Jake are seen enjoying the performance and she blows Jake a kiss. Later at Emma's sister's house, they both are seen standing and singing next to each other when Mr Schuester performs In Your Eyes. Afterwards, Jake calls upon Marley to the pottery room where he confesses that he lied during Valentine's day. He explains that all of the gifts that he gave to her on Valentine's Day were all Ryder's ideas. Because he is new to monogamy and trust, he got nervous and tried to impress her. Hearing this, Marley laughs. To make up for it, he came up with an idea of his own, a reenactment of the pottery scene from Ghost (where he unsuccessfully guesses is her favorite romantic movie), where he sings Unchained Melody to her. During this, they become more intimate, and then Marley starts hallucinating; seeing Ryder singing the song. Conflicted by her feelings, her mind weaves in and out between reality and fantasy where in her fantasy, envisions Ryder kissing her. At the end of the song, Jake and Marley nearly kiss, but Marley asks Jake to stop. She confesses that she also lied about Valentine's Day. She knew that all the gifts were from Ryder but she didn't care because she thought it was really sweet that Jake tried. She finally tells him that Ryder kissed her and that she let him. Jake visibly disconsolate and heartbroken by the news, leaves Marley as she starts crying and begging him not to leave. Afterwards, when they are about to announce the winner for the mash-up competition Jake and Marley are seen not sitting with each other, with obvious tension between the two. It also appears that Jake is exhibiting the same feelings of betrayal towards Ryder. As the other members of New Directions discuss about Artie's film, both Jake and Marley are the only ones disengaged from the group. In the end, they perform Footloose, Jake appears distraught while dancing with Ryder and when he sees Marley and Ryder dancing together. Feud At the start of the episode, Unique confronts Ryder, attacking him for messing with Marley and her relationship with Jake. She points out that they're sitting at opposite sides of the choir room and that Jake wouldn't even speak to her. Ryder tells her that the issue is none of her concern. Later on, at their lockers, Marley seeing Jake says it isn't fair that he is still angry at her (referring to the kiss that happened between her and Ryder) saying that she didn't do anything. Jake still bitter, requotes that 'she let him kiss her', which she defends herself saying that she didn't know what else to do. But she also confesses that she didn't mind that both of them were into her and that she didn't discourage Ryder for having feelings for her, which she realizes wasn't fair to Ryder and to Jake. To make him understand, she then tries to illustrate her situation by giving him a hypothetical of what he would do if a cheerio kissed him. Jake then understanding the situation, smiles. She then asks him if he was seriously worried if she would leave Jake for Ryder, with Jake replying that Ryder is more romantic and taller than he is. She says that she won't leave him, that she loves him and that it means something to her. She is not even worried anymore if the situation was reversed. Jake then moving past the situation, saying it's him and her against the world. He makes it clear that he is still angry at Ryder, saying that Ryder was a cool dude, but he's no longer a friend. He tells her to stay away from him, but she replies that she can't do that. She says that he can still stay mad at him but she has to be more forgiving. To conclude she says it doesn't matter who she talks to, where she is or what she's doing she's with him. They then share a kiss and all seems to be forgiven. Later after Ryder and Unique perform The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up as part of their feud, Ryder ignorantly criticizes Unique's choice of identifying herself as a female, where Jake shakes his head in derision saying that Ryder is a douche bag, defending Unique's choice of being whoever she wants to be. It is implied that the comment was actually referring to Ryder kissing Marley. Ryder knowing this, shows that he feels guilty of the situation. As part of Finn and Will's feud duet Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way, Marley along with the other girls fangirl over the boys performance, where Jake is performing on Will's side. They're also seen sitting together singing along with the other glee club members where Sue and Blaine perform I Still Believe/Super Bass. Later on, when Finn is seen packing up his belongings, Marley tells him that she can relate to his situation as the kiss between her and Ryder landed her in trouble between her and Jake. Afterwards, Ryder calls in Jake, Marley and Unique hoping to work a truce between them. He apologizes to Marley for kissing her, saying it was out of line, and that he would never do it again. He says that friendship is about trust and that he made a mistake, and that he will never let Jake down again. Jake replies that it might take a little while for him to forgive him. At the end the Jake and Ryder perform Closer where everyone including, Ryder, Jake and Marley have appeared to put the past behind them. Guilty Pleasures As Mr Schuester is sick, Blaine and Sam give out the glee club assign the members to reveal their guilty pleasures. When Blaine reveals that his guilty pleasure is 'Wham' the New Directions join in to perform Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go''where Marley and Jake sing and dance together. They're also seen sitting together and later singing and dancing together in ''Copacabana. Later on, when the New Direction Girls are planning their Spice Girls number, Tina comes in saying she couldn't believe what just happened and that it is so horrible she couldn't even repeat it. It is later to be revealed to be about Jake and his guilty pleasure, which happens to be Chris Brown. Marley storms to his locker furious, telling him not to sing a Chris Brown song. In the choir room, the New Directions Girls (including Marley) seem to be all angry at Jake. However, Jake doesn't seem to understand why the girls seem to be so upset. He knows that Chris Brown is a douche bag, but he likes his music and considers it a guilty pleasure. It doesn't mean that he likes him as a person or consider him a role model. To justify his point he points out to all the other artists that the glee club has covered that haven't been particular good role models (which compromise of Whitney Houston, Britney Spears and Rhianna) and that they should be able to separate the art from the artist. Even after stating his argument the girls including Marley are still not convinced, though they don't force him not to perform Chris Brown, merely asking him to consider his decision. When Blaine performs Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) Marley and Jake aren't sitting together as it is clear that Marley is still angry about Jake's guilty pleasure. Afterwards, the New Directions Girls perform Wannabe Jake watches with amusement, along with the other boys. When Jake is about to perform his song, the New Directions assume he's performing Chris Brown, with Marley yelling out "Team Breezy equals Team Awful" and nearly everyone boos him. Jake says he is still going to perform a Brown song but it won't be Chris. It happens to be Bobby Brown's My Prerogative, while during the performance he kisses Marley's hand. At times she appears to be enjoying the performance, however she still seems to be angry with him . Later on, Jake says he needs to apologise, saying he didn't know that Bobby Brown was the person who got Whitney Houston on drugs. When him and Marley are alone, he says that this week kind of made him crazy and that he finally understands why people don't support Chris Brown and asks her if it matters what a couple of high school kids think. She says maybe not, but she points out that one person's views could influence others and other people might start thinking the same way, before noting that she sounds like her grandma. He asks if they're ok, and she then reveals her guilty pleasure. He thinks that it's him (noting that it's very cheesy), she then says it's anything that stars Jessica Simpson, but now that he mentioned it she then tugs his jacket and kisses him. Songs Duets Jarley83_500x280.png|Crazy/U Drive Me Crazy (Britney 2.0)|link=Crazy/'U Drive Me Crazy Jarley87.png|A Thousand Years (Naked)|link= A Thousand Years Jarley85_500x280.png|You're All I Need To Get By (I Do)|link=You’re All I Need To Get By Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Womanizer'' by Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *''Everytime'' by Britney Spears. (Britney 2.0) *''Superman'' by R.E.M. (Dynamic Duets) *''Tell Him'' by Vonda Shepard. (Sadie Hawkins) *''I Only Have Eyes For You'' by The Flamingos. (Sadie Hawkins) *''Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)'' by Ne-Yo. (Naked) *''Unchained Melody'' by Todd Duncan. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *''Footloose'' by Kenny Loggins. ''(Girls (and Boys) on Film) *Closer'' by Tegan and Sara. (Feud) *''My Prerogative'' by Bobby Brown. (Guilty Pleasures) Gallery Jarley22.gif jarley169.gif jarley170.gif jarley172.gif jarley28.gif Jarley77.gif Jarley99.gif Jarley88.gif Jarley66.gif Jarley55.gif Jarley44.gif M&J1.gif M&J.gif Tumblr_mdy8wzsgpr1reny9zo3_r1_250.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose.gif Jarley33.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose4.gif JakePuckerman&MarleyRose3.gif Tumblr_mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1_500.png JakePuckerman&MarleyRose2.gif Jarley11.gif tumblr_mbjmmkH8EQ1rd6e1mo1_250.gif Jakemarley1fggp..jpg Jarley.png Jarley2.png Tumblr maqcs0ohQN1qcz459o2 250.gif Tumblr mbndwvCmOo1qzcnljo1 500.png Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o4 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o2 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o1 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o6 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o5 250.gif Tumblr md8yq3UYlA1rozr97o3 250.gif Tumblr mdxc9wLPOr1qch0kpo1 500.gif Tumblr mdxc9wLPOr1qch0kpo2 500.gif Tumblr mdxc9wLPOr1qch0kpo3 500.gif Tumblr mdxaldtjQI1qi3pz6.jpg Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o1 250.gif Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o2 250.gif Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o3 250.gif Tumblr mdxd92I6KQ1r6lmn6o4 250.gif Paintkids.gif Tumblr mdy24tJUD21qb2xtpo6 250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o10_r2_250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mebhquSYPp1r62ix2o12_r1_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_medgndQKhi1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mdyi0vwfo31r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo1_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo2_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo3_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo4_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo6_250.gif tumblr_meo87yhZXl1qjs54zo8_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo1_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo2_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo3_250.gif tumblr_meo9m7tlHU1qjs54zo4_250.gif tumblr_meoafaqXoO1qjs54zo2_250.gif tumblr_mena20A3Gr1qjs54zo6_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco1_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco2_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco3_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco4_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco5_250.gif tumblr_mebsunXK6Z1rm49wco6_250.gif 139a6a5e42ae11e2af6f22000a1f9a09_7.jpg|Marley & Me. (the human, not the dog) Keep-calm-and-ship-jarley-9.png tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o1_250.gif tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgqoloJwDM1r62ix2o2_250.gif Sadiehawkinsjarley2preview.gif Sadiehawkinsjarley1preview.gif jarley10.gif jarley415.gif jarley4021.gif jarley4071.gif jarley4081.gif jarley8.gif|Jarley4091 jarley4092.gif jarley12.gif|jarley4072 jarley13.gif|Jarley4011 jarley14.gif|Jarley4073 jarley15.gif|Jarley4074 jarley4082.gif jarley17.gif jarley18.gif jarley20.gif jarley21.gif jarley4022.gif jarley23.gif jarley24.gif jarley26.gif jarley27.gif jarley29.gif jarley31.gif jarley32.gif jarley4023.gif jarley4051.gif jarley1.png jarley35.gif jarley36.gif jarley38.gif jarley39.gif jarley40.gif jarley41.gif Captura de pantalla 2013-01-24 a las 21.07.51.png jarley42.gif jarley43.gif jarley4121.gif Jarley45.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo2 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo3 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo4 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo5 250.gif Tumblr mh7com0mT11r8d79lo6 250.gif Tumblr mh7ccxixbz1qcr3t8o1 500.gif jarley47.gif jarley48.gif jarley49.gif jarley51.gif jarley52.gif jarley53.gif jarley54.gif jarley4111.gif jarley56.gif jarley57.gif jarley58.gif jarley59.gif jarley60.gif jarley61.gif jarley62.gif jarley63.gif jarely64.gif jarley65.gif jarley4043.gif jarley67.gif jarley70.gif jarley69.gif jarley2.jpg jarley68.gif jarley71.gif jarley72.gif jarley4.jpg jarley6.png jarley7.png jarley8.jpg jarley12.jpg jarley74.gif jarley75.gif jarley84.gif jarley15.jpg jarley85.gif jarley86.gif jarley14.jpg jarley89.gif jarley90.gif jarley91.gif jarley92.gif jarley94.gif jarley94.jpg NakedCap5.png jarley100.gif jarley98.gif jarley101.gif jarley102.gif jarley93.gif jarley104.gif jarley105.gif jarley109.gif jarley102.gif jarley18.jpg jarley19.jpg jarley111.gif jarley20.jpg jarley118.gif jarley119.gif jarley120.gif jarley121.gif jarley132.gif jarley127.gif jarley133.gif jarley139.gif jarley133.gif jarley144.gif jarley162.gif jarley21.jpg jarley22.png jarley24.png jarley25.jpg jarley26.jpg jarley28.jpg jarley29.jpg jarley30.jpg jarley31.jpg Tumblr mhtqwuQJ7K1qg49w0o2 500.jpg jarley126.gif jarley124.gif jarley168.gif jarley161.gif jarley163.gif jarley155.gif jarley173.gif jarley160.gif jarley138.gif jarley4044.gif jarley137.gif jarley164.gif jarley174.gif jarley176.gif jarley177.gif jarley156.gif jarley181.gif jarley182.gif jarley183.gif jarley184.gif jarley185.gif jarley32.png jarley34.png jarley35.png jarley36.png jarley37.png jarley38.png jarley39.png jarley40.png jarley41.png jarley186.gif jarley42.png jarley43.png jarley44.png jarley189.gif jarley188.gif jarley187.gif 007~442.jpg jarley199.gif jarley200.gif jarley201.gif jarley202.gif jarley206.gif jarley207.gif jarley208.gif jarley209.gif jarley210.gif jarley211.gif jarley213.gif jarley214.gif jarley45.png BWJarley65F.gif BWJarley35F.gif jarley222.gif jarley227.gif jarley226.gif jarley228.gif jarley229.gif jarley230.gif jarley231.gif jarley232.gif jarley233.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.58.49.png kopie.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.58.16.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-16 om 16.59.40.png.jpg BDPVmI0CAAAEteJ.jpg-large.jpg jarley237.gif jarley241.gif jarley238.gif jarley242.gif jarley243.gif Tumblr mihvnpMxSP1rsvugro1 500.jpg jarley244.gif jarley251.gif jarley53.png jarley54.png jarley56.jpg jarley57.png jarley58.png jarley59.png jarley60.png jarley61.jpg jarley62.png jarley249.gif jarley250.gif jarley253.gif jarley254.gif jarley264.gif jarley267.gif jarley252.gif jarley261.gif jarley262.gif jarley270.gif jarley267.gif jarley187.gif jarley272.gif jarley63.png jarley66.png jarley70.png jarley72.png jarley73.png jarley74.png jarley274.gif jarley183_Dark.gif jarley184_Dark.gif jarley185_Dark.gif jarley275.gif jarley276.gif jarley277.gif jarley278.gif jarley279.gif jarley199_Dark.gif jarley200_Dark.gif jarley201_Dark.gif jarley202_Dark.gif jarley286.gif jarley284.gif jarley78.gif jarley287.gif jarley288.gif jarley289.gif jarley290.gif jarley291.gif jarley292.gif jarley294.gif jarley296.gif jarley118.png jarley115.png jarley300.gif jarley301.gif jarley303.gif jarley304.gif jarley305.gif jarley306.gif jarley307.gif jarley308.gif jarley310.gif jarley309.gif jarley311.gif jarley312.gif jarley313.gif jarley314.gif jarley315.gif jarley316.gif jarley318.gif jarley319.gif jarley320.gif jarley321.gif jarley325.gif jarley326.gif jarley327.gif jarley331.gif jarley330.gif jarley332.gif jarley328.gif jarley152_zm.png jarley334.gif Closerjarley5.gif Closerjarley4.gif Closerjarley3.gif Closerjarley2.gif Closerjarley1.gif Feud8jarley.gif Feud7jarley.gif Feud6jarley.gif Feud5jarley.gif Feud4jarley.gif Feud2jarley.gif jarley336.gif jarley337.gif jarley159.png jarley335.gif jarley256.gif my_jarley161.png jarley348.gif jarley347.gif jarley346.gif jarley345.gif jarley344.gif jarley343.gif jarley351.gif jarley352.gif jarley353.gif jarley354.gif jarley357.gif jarley358.gif jarley359.gif jarley360.gif jarley361.gif jarley362.gif jarley363.gif jarley364.gif jarley365.gif jarley366.gif jarley363.gif jarley367.gif Jarley162.png jarley368.gif jarley369.gif jarley373.gif jarley427.gif jarley429.gif jarley433.gif jarley436.gif jarley437.gif jarley442.gif jarley443.gif jarley449.gif jarley457.gif jarley462.gif jarley479.gif jarley527.gif jarley577.gif jarley621.gif jarley657.gif jarley742.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples